How to Save a Life
by Foreverrrrrdivergent
Summary: Tris has been on her on for three years since her family died. Uriah is her current boyfriend, but how long will they stay together when he is constantly abusing her and distracting her from her dream? Join me int his drama filled story that will include all the characters from Divergent!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to read my story. I hope you enjoy it even though I am just starting out. I would love to hear feedback, good or bad! All feedback is welcome and I will take all of it into consideration. Thanks!**

**I do not own Divergent! (No matter how many times I pray, I sadly will never own the rights to Divergent.)**

**Tris's POV:**

_My name is Beatrice Prior. I am 19 years old and technically, I am an adult orphan. I lost my whole family in a car accident three years ago. It hasn't been the easiest time since I have graduated high school and started college at Juilliard. I am a professional singer in the making. If anyone gets ahold of this journal, look out because I'm going to be on the cover of every national magazine. All of this was made possible by my current boyfriend, Uriah. In public, he is the perfect, fairytale boyfriend; opening the doors, holding my hand, kissing my head, everything that a girl could ever imagine. When he is alone with me, he is a complete monster. He physically and mentally abuses me. I will never tell anyone about it though. He is a CEO of a major law firm and he is also paying my way to Juilliard. I will stay with him not because of love, but because of who I will be after I leave him with a Juilliard degree._

After writing in my journal for the time after Uriah left, I finally get up out of bed and walk slowly to the kitchen to fix the usual; eggs and toast. That's all that Uriah allows for me to fix in the mornings. My whole body was aching with pain from the beating that I received last night while he was drunk. I pull my shirt up slightly to reveal the purple and blue bruises that are covering various parts of my stomach. I sigh, pulling my shirt back down as I finish fixing my breakfast. I eat quickly before escaping to change and head out for the day.

I leave the house wearing a cardigan with some dark skinny jeans. My makeup is done naturally and my hair is in its natural state. I walk down the street to where my first class is located; a local restaurant that supports local artist. My teacher holds class here once a week and today we are here to do our first solo auditions. As I walk into the restaurant, my eyes are drawn to the people sitting at the bar and at the booths. My teacher smiles at me as she announces that I am to go first. I take a deep breath before I walk up to the microphone, looking out into the crowd. I'm not one to say I believe in lucky charms, but as I stare at the people at the bar, a guy catches my eye. He has dark brown hair that is cut short, has a nice build and is pretty tall. He is defiantly older than I am, but when I look at him, I feel a sense of relief wave over me.

I start singing the song "how to save a life", thinking maybe one day, my life will be saved from the Hell that I am in.

**Review and tell me what you think! I know it's short, but it will get longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get very many reviews yet, I'm so excited to post this chapter! I wanted to go ahead and get it out there for the three people who are interested in my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

**Tris's POV: **

As I am singing, "How to Save a Life", I couldn't stop staring at the guy who was sitting at the bar. He was looking me directly in the eyes, with the slightest smile upon on his face. I didn't know if it was because he was enjoying the performance or because he could somehow simply relate to the song.

After the song is finished, I walk off the small stage to a vacant seat in the restaurant. The gorgeous mystery guy slowly rises from his seat and I can see from the corner of my eye that he is making his way over to me. I had no idea how to react. Uriah could secretly be hiding in here somewhere, watching every move that I make. I take deep breathe before the guy sits down across from me in the booth that I was sitting in. He smiles a sweet, crooked smile before speaking to me.

"Hello there. I don't mean to be stalking you or anything, but I couldn't help but to come talk to you after that beautiful performance. I'm Tobias Eaton, by the way. I'm the head of the detective force at the local police department." He says to me with a huge smile on his face. He acted like he had achieved so much in his short life. I guess in his eyes, he had.

I simply smile at him as I look down softly before returning my eyes to his. "Why, thank you, Tobias. It is very nice to meet you and to actually have a fan of my singing. You are certainly the first who has told me they like my performance. I'm Beatrice Prior, but please, call me Tris." I say to him.

He smiles at me as he looks around the restaurant at the rest of my class. "If I could take a wild guess, I assume you're attending school at Julliard, right?" He asks. He has such a deep, handsome voice that it is hard to actually focus on the words coming out of his mouth.

When I finally come to reality and realize what he said, I blush slightly as I nod. "Yes, I attend Julliard. Im a sophomore there and once I graduate, expect to see me on all those national magazines that every local store sells. I'll be on there, supporting America's number one hit in the year 2017." I say, giggling softly at the end. That was odd. It was the first time in ages that I have genuinely laughed. Even though I just met him, he brought something out in me.

He chuckles to himself softly before looking up at me. "Ill have to keep an eye on all the magazines that year, looking for your beautiful face. You have the talent to go big, Tris. Don't let anyone else tell you differently. Do you have a boyfriend or anything? I don't mean to intrude, I'm just simply curious about your life."

I tense up slightly as I clutch my hands together tightly before I answer his question. "Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Uriah and he is the CEO of a major law firm. He's….unique, but he puts a roof over my head, pays for my classes, and makes sure I stay healthy. That's all I could ask for." I say, looking down at my hands to avoid any eye contact with him. I didn't want to talk about my life with Uriah, especially to a detective. He could probably see that whole lie right through me.

"Love isn't a must have for you? Most people who are involved in a relationship where they are living together are usually in love. Not many women will say that they are just thankful to have the things they do and not mention love?" he asks, questioningly. I knew he was onto me, questioning me more about the answer I gave him.

I take a deep breathe before looking at him. "Id rather not talk about him or my home life if you don't mind. I have to get back to my class. Part of our grade comes from listening to the other artist." I say rather quickly as I slide to the end of the booth, about to stand.

Before I have a chance to stand, Tobias grabs my arm softly as he looks at me with a concerned look. "I don't want to pressure you to tell me about your home life, especially when I'm a detective and you barely know me, but if anything ever happens or you need someone to talk too, just call that number. I'm here 24 hours, seven days a week, Tris." He says, sliding his card into my hand before he lets go of my arm.

I nod at him as I walk towards the rest of my group, sitting in a small stationary chair. I open my hand and slide the card into a special place into my purse. I would defiantly call him; maybe not to tell him about my home life, but to simply use him as an excuse to get out of the house and actually enjoy my life outside of school and Uriah's abusements.

Who knows, maybe I can somehow make it out of this Hell alive after all. Maybe someday, Tobias will be my prince in shining armor that shows up to save the day. What I know right now is, that day isn't going to be tonight or anytime soon.

**Remember to review and tell me how you liked it or things that I could improve on! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its chapter three! I hope you enjoy! **

**Tobias's POV:**

As I watch Tris make her way back over to her classmates, I couldn't help but to watch her. She seemed so…fragile. Like, if you said the wrong thing at the wrong time, you would mentally break her. There is something going on in her life involving her boyfriend. I would figure it out, even if it meant investigating around where she lived.

I stand up from the booth, exiting the restaurant and heading towards the police department. Once I walk in, I give everyone a smile and greet them warmly. I head towards the back of the building where my office is located. Once I get in, I immediately sit down at my desk and turn my computer on. I was going to find out everything I could involving this Beatrice Prior. I knew that I barely knew her, but I felt a caring side in my body to protect her.

Once the data base comes up, I type her name in to find only one incident. It was a newspaper article about an accident that killed three people, only one surviving. I read the newspaper article quickly, running a hand through my hair as I read. The poor girl, losing her whole family at the age of 16. It doesn't say what she went through after they died, but somehow I had a feeling that it included her current boyfriend. He somehow probably picked her up at her worst, helping her but she probably didn't realize the real him at the time. I save the newspaper article onto my computer for later reference.

I was going to figure out her life. I will be the one who rescues her from her worst, and I will get into her life. Either as Tobias the human or Tobias the detective.

**Tris's POV:**

When I walk over to the rest of my classmates, I feel uneasy about my current home situation. Once the class s over, I walk out of the restaurant and back to Uriah's apartment complex. I make my way up the ten flights of stairs, refusing to ever use the elevators. It wasn't anything personal; I simply just liked using the stairs. I get to our floor about five minutes later and I use my key to get inside the apartment. The first thing that hits me is the smell of alcohol and I know that he is here. Uriah is in the house drunk and I know what is to come.

I take a deep breath as I shut the door behind me, walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. While I'm at the fridge, I feel a strong hand clasp my shoulder. I wince slightly as I stand up, turning to face Uriah. He has a smirk on his face with a beer bottle in his right hand.

"H-Hello Uriah how was your day at work?" I simply ask, trying to make small talk and act like I truly care on how his day went.

He lets out a drunken laugh as he lets go of my shoulder. "I'm sure you actually care about how my day went, Tris. It went fucking well, if you truly want to know. You're just trying to butter me up because you know what is to come." He says, sitting his beer bottle down on the table.

My eyes widen as I start backing up, but I feel myself trapped since I backed up to the kitchen sink. I look up at him with weak eyes since he always hurts me the worst when he is drunk. He walks up to me, smirking as he places a hand on my cheek, stroking it slightly.

"Your perfect skin…It's the only thing I truly look forward coming home too." He says quickly before he withdraws his hand, replacing it with a strong, powerful sting. I gasp out as my head snapped to the left. I could feel the burn and the redness that was rushing to the spot he hit me. I remain calm and keep my tears from falling as I look ack at him.

"You're not going to scream, Tris? You know I like screamers." He says before he slaps me again, this one more powerful than the last. I wince out slightly as I grab ahold of the kitchen sink, trying to steady myself. I look back up at him with anger in my eyes. I was tired of this, but I knew I couldn't stop him.

"Scream, Tris! Scream!" He shouts as he grabs my hair, tangling his fist into it and slamming my face into the kitchen sink. My vision goes blurry for a moment and I lose my balance momentarily. Once I regain my sight and balance, I look at him. "I won't give in to what you want, Uriah….You don't own me." I say, bravely.

"But I pay for your schooling, without me paying; you will never have a life or an education." He spat out at me. He grabs my hair again, throwing me to the floor. I grunt slightly but then gasp loudly when he grabs a knife from the kitchen knife block.

"I knew that would get your attention." He smirks as he kneels beside me, moving my hair out of my face. "This is exactly how I'm going to get you to scream, Beatrice. You will always remember this." He says as he moves the knife to my stomach quickly, pushing it in.

I was in pure shock to be honest. I wasn't expecting him to actually stab me. Once I'm past the shock, a skin-tingling scream escapes from my body as my left hand goes to where the knife is at. Uriah stands up quickly, running out of the apartment as I continue to stare at the knife, sticking out of my abdomen.

I didn't know what to do or who to call, but for some reason, I grab my purse off the floor and dialing the number Tobias gave me. The phone rings several times before I hear an answer.

"Hello, Thank you for calling. This is detective Tobias Eaton. How can I help you?" He speaks so professionally that I barely hear any of it, mostly due to the fact that my mind wants to slip into an unconscious state.

"Tobias…" was the only word that came from my mouth before I felt the darkness take me over. The phone drops from my hand as I fall back against the tiled kitchen floor.

**I hoped you liked it! Remember to review telling me what you think!**


End file.
